


A Kiss

by Shinozuka_Kazuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But it's romantic I suppose, Gen, hope you guys like it, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinozuka_Kazuma/pseuds/Shinozuka_Kazuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on your lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

A kiss on your cheek, then we became friends...

Your smile, and those eyes always widening, with that shy posture when standing in front of crowd made me... _"Kiss me."_ that's the only thing existing in my mind when I couldn't help myself from beholding you with infatuation. But you'd never kiss me, right?

*

A soothing autumn day and a breeze blew so softly through your hair, it's messy already. My hand unconsciously raised up and played with that lovely lock... That's the moment I realized I couldn't live without you.

*

The street's always crowded and you were always a plain boy, it's so difficult to regconize you among those people. But in my eyes, there's no one but you and you alone.

"So sorry, I'm late!" you apologised anxiously. Was it because you were standing next to the sunflowers? Your face looked brightest than ever.

"It's okay." what could I say but that? 

I tried to act naturally then held your hand. That made me so beatific. I wondered how many times I had tightened your hand unconsciously,... _"Just don't ever leave me behind, my dear."_

*

Rivers in Kyoto were always beautiful like that, or because your image had filled up my sight? Standing on the bank, you looked far away admirably.

"So gorgeous! The place you live is always this splendid?"

I stepped to you, and used my arms to embrace you all from behind. You were shy, I could see those adorable ears blushing when I mumbled.

"Yes."

Did you feel blissful like me? You had no idea how much I need you. I could not imagine a day without seeing you. I tried to hold you so tightly.

_"You are mine. For keeps."_

*

Summer, sunset glow covered the lone cemetery. I beheld you. Then put a kiss on your lips. The only. And the first.

"I love you, my Kouki."

Your portrait's brightest than ever under sunset glow.

-End-

Extra: Everthing, has its own meaning...

Kissing on cheek: Just friends

Beholding with infatuation: Kiss me

Playing with hair: I can't live without you

Sunflower: You are the only one in my eyes

Holding hand: I am so beatific

Tightening hand: Don't leave me

Embracing hip: I need you so much

Kissing on ear: Do you feel blissful?

Embracing tightly: You are mine forever

Kiss on lips: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can feel the love Akashi spends for Furihata :'>


End file.
